


Preprations

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Lyndheid are getting ready for a wedding. (Not their own.)</p><p>Part of the Twitter RP Shorts Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preprations

Lyndheid  
Lyndheid woke on the day of the wedding. Kili was still fast asleep and she quietly gets out of bed and walks over to the window of the hobbit hole which Kili had bought for her for a wedding gift, which had yet to take place. The window was all steamed up and she pulled the sleeve of her woolen sleeping gown over her hand and wipes away the steam which has accumulated on the pane over night to reveal a bright and clear, if cold winter day. A gurgle in the cot next to their bed drew her attention and she bent down to pick up her baby. "I expect you are hungry, little one," she murmured, and sat with her baby in a rocking chair by the fire, which had almost died out, and fed the child. It was the first thing she did when she woke every morning. Once she had done that task, she went to the kitchen, carrying her baby to find Beyla the house keeper already making breakfast, and her two lads, Breng and Bivor playing a game of hnefatafl on the cold flag stone floor before the fireplace. The dwarrowdam looks up from her task as she enters and smiles broadly at her. 

"Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well ? And how is the babe?"

Lyndheid smiled, "I slept well enough, though this little mite woke me in the night to be fed, and needed a change. and is fine. Thank you for asking," she replied, frowning. "Have you seen Lofar this morning? The fire was almost out when I awoke and I don't want the babe getting too cold."

The dwarrowdam regards her thoughtfully, as she kneads the scones batter she was getting ready to put into the oven for their breakfast. 

"Lofar is down in the coal shed, bringing up coal. You shouldn't worry, lass. Everything is in hand. You should be getting ready for the wedding later. You and Master Kili will have a busy day."

Rocking her baby, Lyndheid grins across at the dwarrowdam. "Aye, I think we will. I shall have breakfast when it is ready, and you'd best send one of the lads up to wake Kili. He was fast on driving the pigs when I got out of bed." It was an exaggeration, and the dwarrowdam chuckled. 

"I know what ye mean. He was like that, when he was recovering from his wounds after the battle and I was helping the healers and his mother care for him."

She changed the subject, for talk of battle was not what she wanted her mind to dwell on this day.

"Would you mind watching the baby, while I go and see to the animals? I don't want to bother Kili with it. He's been working long nights into his composing lately."

Beyla suppressed a chuckle. "Now, lass, you have the baby to care for now. Your young man should be caring for those animals. But no matter, I shall watch the babe for you."

Lyndheid leaves the baby in the carry cot set on the kitchen table for such purposes and she slips out of the kitchen door into the large garden, picking up a bucket of vegetable scraps for Heidi, her One's war pig who lived in a muddy field at the bottom of the garden. On her arrival, Heidi grunted a greeting to her and carefully entering the sty, she empties the bucket into the trough. She makes sure that the water hasn't iced over, and after patting the sow on the head, she leaves to check on the ponies and goats in the small stable building at the bottom of the field. Seeing that they are fine, she heads back to the house, where she is greeted by a cawing raven and three, rather boisterous sheepdogs. When she has got herself away them, she heads to the kitchen, to see if Kili is up yet, and if breakfast is ready.

♫ Kili ♪ 

Deep in his sleep after a late night working on a composition, he is unaware that Lyndheid has woken up and taken their baby down to the kitchen. He sleeps soundly on until an excitable young dwarfling enters the bedroom and wakes him up. 

"Dreng?" he groaned sleepily, when he was awake enough to see who it was. The lad shouts excitedly. "My amad asked me to come and wake you. Breakfast is ready!"

Kili smiles at the dwarfling. 

"Tell her I'll be there shortly."

When the dwarfling has gone, he sits up in bed, and reaches over to a chair with his dressing gown draped over it and puts it on over his bare torso. The fire had gone out and he repressed a shiver, before sleepily getting up and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Lyndheid  
A huge smile lit up her face when she saw that Kili was awake and in the kitchen. She walks across to him, embraces him, and gives to him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, my love. It is a cold day, but a beautiful one, just right for a wedding, I would grant."

Beyla had laid out a wonderful breakfast of scones, bacon, sausages, fried mushrooms, tomatoes and honey. The house-keeper smiled at her prince and his lady. "This breakfast should keep you both warm this day."

♫ Kili ♪   
He returns Lyndheid's hug and kiss, before nodding curtly to the older dwarrowdam. He passes his eyes over the breakfast and grins at the house-keeper. "I'm sure that it will. You've done a great job here, Beyla. Thank you." He takes a minute or two to hold his child, before sitting down to tackle his breakfast. "Is my fiddle ready, for I would like to play it at the party after the ceremony."

Lyndheid  
Lyndheid smiled at the mention of his fiddle. "It is ready." She sits down at the kitchen table, and puts a good portion of the bacon, sausages, mushrooms and tomatoes on her plate. She decided to save the scones and honey for after. "I shall have this, and then get ready. I have a wonderful dress sorted out that will do for being outdoors in this weather and the cakes I baked yesterday are ready. It will be a fun day."

♫ Kili ♪   
He piles a generous portion of the fried breakfast foods on to his plate as well. He glanced at Beyla. "There is enough here for you, Lofar and the young ones, isn't there?"  
"The larder is well stocked, so there is no need for you to worry about us, but thank you for the consideration," she replied. Kili dug in to his breakfast. 

He smiles at his lady. "I look forward to seeing you in that dress. I took a quick look at it last night and it's wonderful. Will you be bringing the babe with us?"

Lyndheid 

"Aye, I shall be bringing the wee one. I shall have to feed the mite at some point in the day and I can't leave them here."

She eats her breakfast quite hastily because she wants to begin to get ready. "I shall be wearing the wolf pendant you made, and the earrings. They should go well with the outfit."

♫ Kili ♪  
"I hadn't thought of that. I was just concerned that it might be too cold," he replied. "But we should be alright." 

He turned to Beyla. "You and your boys should come. There should be quite a few hobbitlings they can play with. Unlike us, if there's one thing I've noticed there seems to be a slew of young ones around. I think it would be good for them." 

Beyla smiled thoughtfully at the invitation. "I think we'll pop down for a while, but we won't stay long. I've a lot of work to do here and I don't want to fall behind." 

The dwarf prince shakes his head. "No, you should come. I can always hire some extra help if you and Lofar need it. You work too hard. Enjoy yourself."

The house-keeper nods in gratitude. "If you will allow it, my lord."

Lyndheid  
Lyndheid finishes her breakfast and goes into the bathroom to get ready. Her woolen night dress is caked in mud from the field and she puts it into the laundry, feeling a little guilty at causing Beyla more work. She washes her hair and her body and changes into the dress which she has hung up in a spare room, humming softly to herself as she does so. With her hair still wet, she retrieves her hair beads from her jewellery box and goes in search of Kili to braid it for her.

♫ Kili ♪ 

He finishes his breakfast shortly after she leaves to get ready and he takes a bath in the spare bathroom. He is less meticulous about his choice of clothing - he just wants to be warm in the cold weather and dresses quickly. He is waiting for her in his small study, not as grand as the one in his halls in Erebor, but fit for purpose. He takes a wooden comb and untangles her hair, before braiding it into a a simple but elegant pattern. It would do for this wedding. For their own, it would be more intricate.

Lyndheid  
With her hair braided, she returns the favour to him, using a simple style that he liked. Once she had done that, she retrieved her blue ear-rings and wolf pendant and popped them in. 

"Time is moving on, my love. We must going, or we shall be late!" she exclaimed.

♫ Kili ♪   
He nods in agreement. "Aye. We'd best be off, hadn't we, love? I shall fetch my fiddle and the present, and you can bring the cakes, and our babe."


End file.
